I Like Her Cherry Chapstick
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Zander always see's Stevie putting on her cherry chapstick. All he wants is to know what it tastes like.


**Happy National Zevie day everyone! Here is a little on-shot in celebration! I don't own How to Rock or I kissed a Girl which is implied in this.**

Zander's POV

I walk into the band room to see Stevie applying her red cherry chapstick. She wasn't like most girls who apply a pound of lip gloss or lipstick. She was natural and herself, which is what probably made me fall for her in the first place.

"Hey Stevie."

"Hi Zander." She replies putting her chapstick back in her pocket.

"We still on for a movie tonight?" I ask grabbing my bag.

"Of course, I can't wait you better pick a good movie." She says sternly

"You're pick." I say

"But I picked last time." She states

"I know, but I love you." I say leaving the room. We usually said I love you in a joking best friend manner and I didn't do that. Uh oh I hope I didn't make anything awkward.

_Later at the Movies…_

I pick up Stevie in my car as we head off to the movies. Nothing was awkward, so I guess it went unnoticed. I find a parking spot and lock my car as we head into the theater.

"Two for…" I hear Stevie say as she picks some scary movie, usual Stevie. We get a large popcorn and soda and find seats in the theater.

The movie is halfway over and the whole time Stevie has been asking me questions, per usual since we've never seen this.

"No don't go in the closet!" she screeches as the people around us tell her to keep it down. She huddles into my chest and away from the screen. I pull my arm around her as she asks,

"Don't tell me if the little boy goes in the closet." She says plugging her ears, "Is it over?" she whispers looking up.

"Yeah." I say, as she repositions herself in her seat as I retreat my arm, for now. Whenever she's really into the movie I try to do something to make her laugh. So I yawn and stretch my arm up and casually put it over her shoulder as she bursts out laughing, getting her more complaints from the audience.

"Sorry for having some humor!" she yells, "And very funny Zander you're so smooth." She jokes.

"Excuse me?" says one of the employee's working there.

"Yes?" we ask at the same time.

"Sorry but we have been getting a lot of complaints about your volume so I'm going to ask to leave the theater." He finishes

"You have got to be kidding me." Stevie says getting up, "This looks like the best part and you are kicking me out." She says standing face to face with the man. "You know I could-" She starts but id cut off by me picking her up.

"Hey!" she bellows, "Put. Me. Down!" she orders

"Nope!" I say as she struggles to get loose.

"Finally!" she exclaims as I put her down, "Now I can do this!" she says punching me in the arm.

"Hey I didn't get us kicked out of the movie!" I retort

"Oh shut up!" she says angrily, "Zander?" she asks her face softening

"Yeah?" I question back

"About earlier in the band room…"

Oh no here we go.

"Yeah?" I say

"Well what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb]

"You said you loved me…"

"We always say that to each other."

"Oh you're right…" she trails off, almost disappointed, wait disappointed?

There's an awkward silence in the car which almost never happens between us. I sigh to myself as I pull into her driveway.

"I'll walk you in." I suggest with a smile.

"It's okay you don't have to…"

"No I want to." I say getting out of the car and taking her hand.

"Zander?" she asks right as we get to the door.

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know I love you." She smiles, "But it's different it's as more than a friend."

"Really?" I ask

"Sorry if it makes it weird I just thought you should know…" she says turning the door knob

"Finally." I state, making her turn around confused.

"What?" she asks

"Finally you told me because now I can do this." I smirk mimicking her from earlier, put instead of a punch I lean in and give her a kiss on the lips, soon enough she's kissing back.

"Hey what are you doing?" we hear one of her older brothers yelling out of their window.

"Uhh, bye Zander I have to go." She says.

"Bye I love you." I smile

"I love you too." She says as she walks into her house.

And I just sigh happily to myself, I like the taste of her cherry chapstick.


End file.
